Episode 1844 (5 October 1999)
Synopsis Grant is asleep on the sofa in front of a large array of beer bottles. Phil offers him coffee and asks if everything is OK. Grant goes to see Phil later and says he's done something stupid: he borrowed money from loan sharks, and now they're more than doubling the repayments. Sarah tells Troy she was hopeless and she can't believe Steve would do something like that to Matthew. Troy tells her to cheer up, holds her hand and says let's see that lovely smile. Irene looks on and grins. Troy gets a phone call for an interview at the Vaughan Hotel, so dashes off. Irene asks Sarah if she's interested in Troy and why not go for it - ask him out? Frank and Peggy get another call from the brewery. Castleford's are keen to get a decision on whether they'll sell. Jackie visits Steve and says she's only there to tell him she's finished with him. He says "Why do you think I lied? After all these years am I supposed to tell you I accidentally killed someone? I didn't want to lose you.. You're all I've got." Jackie says she can understand that - just - but not what he's doing to Matthew. Steve says it's too late now, and it was too late the moment they buried the body. Steve says that if he says it's Matt and Matt says it's him, then the jury will have a reasonable doubt, and he thinks they will both get off. He starts to bring up the subject of Doug, (Jackie's dead husband, who we might infer was an innocent man somehow wronged) and she says she can't believe a word he says any more and leaves. In the waiting area, Sarah asks Terry to make it sound as good as he can for Matthew. Terry says just because she messed up he's not going to commit perjury for her. In court, the facts of the death are discussed relating to the force used to fracture her skull, and that it was probably instantaneous death. Terry gives evidence, and says he wasn't really paying much attention, but he saw the body being put in the car. He says he joked about rubbish, Steve joked back about the council bin men and he went in to his shop. He says they both seemed calm, and were acting naturally. Terry walks out of the box, and has to be recalled for cross-examination. Steve's lawyer is sarcastic. He says Steve denies speaking to Terry, and says could Terry be more specific about what he said. Terry says he can't remember exactly, and the lawyer "recaps" sarcastically "So, you weren't paying attention, can't remember what you said or what was said to you. Thank you." Claudia gives evidence, and she says Steve came with her to "look for" Saskia and he was very calm, and even offered her a shoulder to cry on. Steve's lawyer asks Claudia if it's true she never liked him. She agrees. DI Mason gives evidence that he found the threatening telephone message left on Saskia's answering machine, and it's played in court. He says Steve quickly changed his story every time he questioned him about Saskia's disappearance, and Steve is a very cool customer. Steve's barrister points out that Steve was never under arrest and spoke to them voluntarily, and Mason replies that doesn't change the fact that he told them a pack of lies. DI Steele gives evidence about her questioning of Matthew, and says that although Matthew said he was terrified of Steve afterwards, in fact Matthew and Steve had remained friendly since the incident, and Steve gave money to Matthew often, and the only motive appeared to be their relationship, and that Mr Rose hero-worshipped Mr Owen, and even carried on working in the place of the murder. She adds that Matthew then took Steve's credit card and ran away. She then says it's an amazing coincidence that they both supposedly independently went to the police and said it was the other one who did it (and thus implied that they had conspired on this). Gianni is asked about Nottingham. He gives damning evidence that Steve was desperate and says he was afraid of what Steve would do if he found Matthew and Teresa first. He says when Steve found his sister he started hitting her about. Lawyers object, and the judge tells Gianni to confine himself to what he saw. Gianni says Steve was furious when Matthew and Teresa didn't arrive at the airport and he then feared for his own safety. He also says that he asked Steve several times about calling the police and Steve said he wanted to deal with Matthew himself. Matthew is happier, but his barrister says he can't relax yet. Ian cooks dinner for Mel, who is miffed when she discovers the "romantic dinner for two" includes Kathy too. However, Ian says as a wedding present he wants to make her a partner in the business. Kathy looks horrified. Billy tells Grant that you can't argue with Milligan and Frater. Grant says you find a way out. Billy says there is a big drug deal going down soon and if he gets the details Grant and Phil could possibly rip off the cash afterwards. Phil wades in and asks Billy what's their address? Billy is nervous and Phil tells him to get out, and that they've taken on loads of people in their time, and they've all learnt one thing - no-one messes them about. Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Jackie Owen - Race Davies *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite Guest cast * Troy Harvey - Jamie Jarvis * Claudia Fielding - Romla Walker * DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes